


Aftermath of Leo's Death

by CuteLittleMousie



Category: Clandestine - heyitssmiller, Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteLittleMousie/pseuds/CuteLittleMousie
Summary: A fanfic for after Leo dies in Clandestine
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay, Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	Aftermath of Leo's Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/gifts).



The days after Leo died were the worst. Logan was still blaming himself, he hadn’t taken Snape down fast enough. If he had disarmed that slimy motherfucker seconds before, or even just noticed that he was aiming for Leo, Leo might still be alive.

Finn was struggling too of course, how could he not. Their final piece was gone, cold and dead in the ground. And it was his fault. He had messed up his con, he was the one that caused Snape to enter the room.

Leo was struggling too, even in death. He had to watch his lovers mourn, grieve, and weep over him. He had to watch them and even though he was screaming at them that he was still with them, they would never know.

Of course, everyone in Gryffindor was struggling. Leo’s death impacted them all. You could tell in the way Remus tried to never let Sirius out of his sight, how Dumo takes some time off to be with Celeste, how Olli and Timmers are inseparable. Of course, best friends are affected too. Nado and Kuny are more protective of each other and their families, Sergi and Dumo always make sure to say goodbye. And of course, James and Sirius try and check in with everyone each day.

It gets easier for everyone of course, but it takes Finn and Logan the longest to recover. They always make sure to tell each other how much they love them. They keep the tools Leo held so dear. They take a break from missions until the pain becomes bearable. Months pass and the pain still lives on. The pain always will live on.


End file.
